Rose And Charlie Through The Years
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Follow Rose and Charlie through the years of their marriage from their wedding to their last goodbye


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Girls

**Wedding Day**

Charlie's smile could be seen from a mile long. Today was the best day of his life. He was getting married to the love of his life. Rose came out dressed in a beautiful white bridal gown and she had flowers adorning her hair. She elected not to wear a veil because Charlie said it covered her beautiful face. The music started to play. Everyone she loved was there. Her parents, her friends and even Buzz was there. Charlie insisted knowing that Buzz was a good friend to Rose. They had opted to speak their own wedding vows instead of the traditional ones. Charlie promised to love her beyond his years on Earth and Rose promised she would do the same. She promised to always remember not to mix his colors in with his whites and never to talk back. He told her to never change because he loves her the way she is. "Rose," he said, "When I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. I knew that you were the ice to my cream the butter to my bagel the sun to my sky the day to my light and the air to my lungs. I couldn't live without you if I tried."

* * *

**Hoenymoon**

They spent their honeymoon in New York. Rose loved the lights and the excitement. "I wish that we could live here forever," she told him. He told her if he had the money he would buy New York for her. She begged him to take her to a broadway show. She had never seen a show before and it was one of the things she had on her list to do before she died. "Rose," he told her, "of course I'll take you. You don't have to beg." He took her to see A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum. They both laughed through it. They loved it. They were going to see the Phatom of the Opera the next day but Rose got sick. She spent the rest of the week throwing up.

* * *

**First Fight**

Charlie came home and slammed the door. He was having a really bad day. Rose waddled downstairs. She was 3 months away from delivering their first baby. "I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU SLAM THE DOOR," she yelled, "IT SCARES ME" "FINE," he snapped, "I WON'T SLAM THE DOOR NOW GO AWAY!" Rose was upset and started to cry. "Oh Rose," he said, "I didn't mean it. I'm just having a bad day" "I'm sorry," Rose said, "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just so uncomfortable right now"

* * *

**First Time Charlie Got In Trouble With Rose**

Rose was asleep when Charlie woke her up. "Rose," he asked, "Where is the milk?" Rose sighed irratated. She was seven and a half months pregnant and not in the mood for stupid questions. "Try the kitchen," she said sarcastically, "Normally it's in the refrigerator." "You're mad at me aren't you," Charlie asked. Rose was back asleep. She did plan to get mad at him but he ruined that plan. She woke up and found that he had made her breakfast in bed. "Oh Charlie," she said, "I love you"

* * *

**First Time Rose Got In Trouble With Charlie**

Rose was nine months pregnant. She had been told to stay away from the windmill because Charlie believed it would be bad for the baby. Rose didn't really think it was a big deal and one day Charlie caught her at the windmill. "Rose," he said, "If you weren't pregnant I would have to get mad at you. Now go home" "Oh Charlie," she said, "There's nothing wrong with that windmill" "You may not agree but I want you to respect my decision," Charlie said, "I love you and the baby too much."

* * *

**Birth of First Baby**

Not an hour later Rose found herself in the hospital. Her obmag was encourging her. "Come on Rose," Charlie said holding her hand, "You're doing great" "IT HURTS," Rose yellled. "Think of it as-" "CHARLIE BUZZ NILYN DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE," Rose said. "Rose it's time to push," her obmag said. Rose pushed and after the first push the baby was out. "It's a girl," the obmag annonced. He snapped his fingers and it was a deck of playing cards and then a glass of milk. "Is this your baby," he asked after the king of hearts. "Rose she's beautiful," Charlie said. "What should we call her," Rose asked. "How about Baby Girl," Charlie suggested. "CHARLIE," Rose laughed, "She needs a real name" "Okay," Charlie said, "How about Rosie" "I think we should go with something a little different," Rose said, "How about Bridget?" "I love it," Charlie said, "Bridget Rosie Nylon" "You really want Rosie in her name?" "Of course," Charlie said, "It is the name of the woman I love"

* * *

**Last Anneversary**

Charlie and Rose sat outside on a warm summer day when Charlie looked at her. She was so perfect when he had the honor of marrying her and she looked just like she did on their wedding. She was a few pounds heavier but birthing five children can do that to you. "Happy anneversary Rose," I love you." "I love you too Charlie"

* * *

**Final Goodbye**

_"Rose I'm going I'm going," Charlie yelled before he had his heart attack. _"I love you" were the last words he ever spoke to her. She knew she would see him again but losing him hurt so badly. She didn't want to have to say goodbye. She knew it was only temporary though and she still had her memories of her and Charlie through the years


End file.
